dc_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Shockwave
Shockwave (ショックウェーブ, Shokkuwēbu) was a member of the scientist caste in the industrial city of Kaon. In a reversal of the usual order, he was swayed by the ambitions of a gladiator known as "Megatronus". Serving as a Decepticon second-in-command, lead "pet mad scientist", and a covert agent in service to Megatron, he saw to the fighter's armament during his rise to prominence, all the while fantasizing on the prospect of mass producing such warriors. Thankfully, Megatron's more practical nature reined in Shockwave as the movement which became the Decepticons finally moved out of the shadows. This undercover Decepticon scientist can easily infiltrate the Autobot security apparatus at the highest level: his cover persona is Longarm, head of Cybertron Intelligence, reporting directly to the leader of the Autobots. The undercover Decepticon is the perfect agent to pull this off, as it puts Shockwave in the perfect position to undermine and mislead the Autobots with faulty intel, while feeding strategic information to his true master. To establish his credibility, "Longarm" attended the Cybertron boot camp alongside Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Over the years, he worked his way up the Autobot hierarchy until finally he was promoted to be the very head of the Intelligence Division itself! Shockwave also tends to be "logical" with his ideas, reasons, choices, or with his own experiments. Shockwave had created ancient incredible Cybertronian technology that was found to be very useful against the Autobots. Shockwave is responsible for many scientific endeavors, such as Space Bridges, the Dinobots, Decepticon Combiners, construction of the Omega Lock 2.0, and, with Ratchet, the completion of the Synthetic Energon formula. He's willing to ignore petty squabbles and jabs at him, and will only do what he finds logical. Megatron is pleased by his devotion to science, dedication and his competence stemming from it, starkly contrasting with the egotistical and gloating Starscream, whom Shockwave never trusts nor get along well with. His passive nature to goings-on around him may paint him as apathetic, but whoever believes that is writing their death warrant. Shockwave is as brutal and fierce as any Decepticon warrior, but with more deadly efficiency, and has the strength and durability to withstand everything from explosions to an Autobot assault. He does not tolerate or take well to attempts on his life or his experiments failing or being tampered with. May Primus help you if you actually do break his seemingly eternal calm. This size-changing master of disguise is able to change his voice, his appearance, and even his energy signature, at will. He is also a skilled fighter, which he used in wither self-defense or offensive against anyone who dare to attack and kill him. "Your reasoning is hardly logical, but indulge yourself." :—Shockwave. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: David Sobolov (English), Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Vladimiro Conti (Italian), Arturo Peniche (Spanish), Uli Krohm (German), Jussi Wahlgren (Finnish), Ja-hyeong Gu (Korean), Georges Atlas (French), Jorge Badillo (Latin American Spanish) Shockwave is the ultimate spy. Able to change his voice, energy signature, and even his appearance at will, he has spent years infiltrating the Autobot power structure. Graduating near the top of the class from the Cybertron Academy, he moved through the ranks, eventually becoming head of the Intelligence Division. Not once did anyone suspect the bright, friendly Autobot known as Longarm of being a devious, cunning, and brutal Decepticon scientist and spy. Behind his emotionless face rests the mind of a brilliant strategist and mathematician. He calculates constantly, experiments on genetic manipulations, and enforces his solutions through the precise application of the vast power of his cannon. Robot Mode Shockwave currently has one, red, optic sensor and he has a long ammunition belt/cable attached from his back to his cannon that attach or detach to/from either his right or left arm. His Decepticon insignia is located on the center of his chest. Vehicle Mode He transforms into both a Cybertronian Tank, he has known Earth-based vehicle modes. Attributes: * Expert code breaker and thief. * Enjoys blackmailing Autobots in positions of power. * Stealing various Transformer identities from old historical files. Gallery File:Shockwave_Prime-vehicle.png|Shockwave's vehicle mode. Personality Shockwave's overall personality would be considered as cold and calculating, with logic as its fundamental basis. It is very difficult to gauge his emotions from looking into his single cold red eye, which comprises his face and head. Though he can be susceptible to moments of emotion, such as anger toward Starscream abandoning him to his fate or to the mercy of the Autobots, logic still dictates his actions overall. His loyalty toward Megatron is completely without question, despite the fact that he once even challenged/questioned the logic of his leader's desire to cyberform Earth out of curiosity. With the death of Megatron, Shockwave showed no outward emotion and even stopped Starscream from recklessly avenging his master's demise. His future actions and where his train of logical thought will lead him has yet to be revealed. However according the Covenant of Primus he has a paternal side that he shows to his creations, thinking of them as his children. Another interesting fact is that the covenant claims that Shockwave's devotions is not out of rationality, but more of a fetish. He was claimed to be more of a cultist in a cult rather than a truly logical individual. Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Soundwave **Blitzwing **Knock Out **Rundown **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Insecticons *Seekers **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Family Neutral *Fallen *Starscream *Airachnid Rivals *Lugnut Enemies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Unicron *Trigon *Humans *Teen Titans **Nightwing **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Shockwave is an accomplished scientist whose research and development projects have yielded powerful weapons and technology to the Decepticon cause, and indirectly to the Autobots and Cybertron itself. These include the completion of the Synthetic Energon Formula, the Cortical Psychic Patch, the creation of cybermatter, and the restoration of the Omega Lock. Shockwave has an advanced ability to change his size and appearance, allowing him to disguise himself as a completely different Transformer. Shockwave can even change his primary color at will. Perhaps Shockwave's most dangerous ability, though, before he revealed himself to the Autobots, was his position as the head of Cybertron's Intelligence Division. In this position, he could arrange to cover up or delay reports as necessary to further the cause of Megatron and the Decepticons. Though his main position is as Megatron's First Lieutenant in Scientific Endeavors, Shockwave is proved to be a deceptively dangerous warrior, utilizing and skilled even in unarmed combat to overcome his foes. This comes as little shock as he was once a gladiator of Kaon. He wields a powerful energy cannon, that attach or detach to/from either his right or left arm for better aim and cover, and his vehicle mode is that of a Cybertronian tank. He has been proven to severely cripple and injured Ultra Magnus enough to reducing him to be in a hospital bed. But his capability of doing was unfortunately off-screen. Shockwave was a gladiator in the arenas of Kaon and was the sole warrior who came closest to defeating Megatron in battle. Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses If Shockwave has any weaknesses, it is his unwavering adherence to logic. Present him with an argument that is sufficiently logical, and Shockwave will agree to it, despite any emotional misgivings that he may have. This is how most Decepticons, even Starscream was able to avoid Shockwave's wrath. When faced with a situation or an opponent that upsets his calculations, Shockwave is put at a severe disadvantage. Despite the fact that Ironhide is an elder war veteran, he managed to beat Shockwave to his knees and the scientist would have surrendered if wasn't for his creation. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Gladiators Category:Decepticon Scientists Category:Decepticon Double Agents Category:Decepticon Spies Category:Decepticon Strategists